


Who Are You, Really?

by YaoiIsMyLife



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Based on a song, I don't even know what to tag anymore, I'm lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiIsMyLife/pseuds/YaoiIsMyLife
Summary: I suck at summaries and I don't even have an idea to what I should write :/





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is to make up for Reverse Falls which is currently on hiatus. Also, I made this just right before going to bed, so please be prepared.

Dipper looks at himself. His body. But at the same time, it's not him. How could this happen? Then, everything came back to him like lightning. 'Dipper spoke, to who, noone knows. He twisted his head nervously, eyeing the pile of puppets made out of socks. "So", he began, he felt his stomach churned. "All you want is a puppet?", he asks, again, looking around nervously for unsuspecting bystanders and back to the person. "Yes!", surprisingly, a rather.. Higher pitched and chipper voice answered back. "I-I don't know, man.. Mabel worked pretty hard on those..", he said, looking back at the puppets with a worried face. "Worked hard? Come on kid! What has she done for you to repay all the things you did for HER?", the man(?) spoke cheefully, a little too cheerful, to Dipper. "When you came running for her, she did NOTHING to help YOU.", the voice chirped again, making Dipper's face turn from nervous to a more hesitated one at the thought of what the person said. He holds his hand out hesitantly, and eyeing the other party suspiciously as the man do the same and grabs his hand with blue fire that burned and licked their hands furiously, but it didn't hurt. "Alright.. Just one puppet, right?", he receives a satisfied hum from the other man. "... Which one do you want to choose, though?", he squeaked. The other man voiced out a long thinking hum before he said, "Eenie, meanie, miney... YOU.", he said with a tone that made Dipper shivered with fear and everything went black.' And now here he is, just a wimpy ghost, floating and screaming to get attention. But to no avail. He looks at himself. 'Bipper. It's Bipper for now.' he thought begrudgingly. And his mirror looks back at him with inhumane eyes. Yellow tinted eyes with slit pupils. And grins a little too widely that made it looked like his mouth would be torn. Bipper mouthed something that looks like he was saying "So kid, who are you, really?", and he walks away with that stupid grin plastered on his face.


End file.
